


Never Been Trick-Or-Treating

by Levi_Phantomhive



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck has Eddie’s clothes, Buck is basically a Diaz, Buck’s first time trick-or-treating, Eddie and Christopher fix an injustice, Eddie wants to spend time with his boys, Fluff, M/M, Never Been Trick-Or-Treating, Pre-Relationship, buddie, halloween fluff, soft buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Phantomhive/pseuds/Levi_Phantomhive
Summary: When Buck tells Eddie he’s never been Trick-Or-Treating Eddie knows he and Christopher must fix such an injustice.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Never Been Trick-Or-Treating

_Never Been Trick-Or-Treating_

__

_Buck_

Buck and Eddie were the last ones left at the station, needing the longest time to clean up after their shift. They ended up covered in drywall and if they never have to talk about it again…well that’s actually their plan. Like it often does, the conversation turned to Christopher, who was more than a little excited for Trick-Or-Treating. Which led to a shocking revelation from Buck… 

Eddie was dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe his ears. “What do you mean you’ve never been Trick-Or-Treating?!”

“I…well…our parents never really…”

“Ok. That’s it. You’re coming with me and Christopher.”

“What!? Eddie, no…that’s…time for you and Chris.”

“Buck, Christopher loves you. He’s not gonna mind. Plus, when I tell him of this atrocity he will demand you come with us. You better have a costume ready when we come pick you up tomorrow night.”

Buck was speechless. How does Eddie always do that. I mean he keeps inviting Buck to do stuff with him and Christopher even though that’s like his one-on-one time with his son. Now, not that Buck’s complaining. He loves spending time with them. Eddie’s really become…his best friend. And lately…it almost felt like his feelings were moving into…well…romantic. And it totally freaked Buck out. Eddie was his best friend, he didn’t want to screw it up. And if there’s one thing he’s got a perfect track record for screwing up…its relationships. He sighed. There was no time to freak out about this now, he had a costume to figure out…

__

_Eddie_

Eddie wasn’t sure how the Cap had managed to get them all the day off but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. His son was smiling in his Wolverine costume and soon he’d be spending the day with his other favorite guy. He couldn’t wait to see what Buck managed to pull together...

__

_Buck_

Buck wasn’t quite sure how Eddie was going to feel about his costume…but he’s 100% committed at this point. He knows Christopher will have his back at the very least. Eddie texted earlier saying he’d be there around 3:00pm. And it was almost three now. Buck’s nerves were definitely getting the better of him. He looked in the mirror one last time, no going back now. He heard the door to his apartment open letting in the excited screams of Christopher. 

“Buck! Buck! Are you ready?! It’s time for Trick-Or-Treating!”

“Yeah, bud, I’ll be down in a sec!”

Buck took a deep breath and went down to meet his guests. Christopher was dressed like Wolverine, and he was adorable. And Eddie. God, Eddie was….hot. Snake..?? Something. Didn’t matter. He looked good.

“So, Buck. Who EXACTLY are you supposed to be.” His voice was teasing so that was a good sign.

“Daaad! Don’t be silly!” The boy laughed. “He’s you!” He was dressed in a pair of Eddies camo pants and an old US Army hoodie.

Buck had the decency to blush. “Haha yeah. Well you only gave me a days notice. Sooo…I had all these clothes borrowed from you lying around and like you’re basically a superhero….so..uh..”

__

__

“Buck it’s fine. I’m flattered, really.”

“Leetttsss goooo!! Buck needs to Trick-Or-Treat!”

Eddie’s smile grew, “I think the boss has spoken.” He held out his hand for Buck, “Let’s go, sergeant Diaz.”

Buck smiled back, maybe he was missing out with this Trick-Or-Treating thing.

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> A little Halloween fluff. Holidays with Buddie just bring me such joy


End file.
